Naruto! Don't Have Children!
by marshalanime
Summary: Growing up in two different worlds wasn't so bad. Sure people would look at him like he's mad if he told them about Konoha but that was understandable. Hell, he even had a cute childhood friend living next door. Life couldn't get better. And then some guy from the future shows up and tell him humanity will die if he doesn't marry his childhood friend. Shit. Probably a harem story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I've got a new story for all of you! It's a crossover with Tadashii Kodomo no Tsukurikata! so if you haven't read it yet I'd highly recommend it. It's a good manga that's worth the time in my opinion.  
**

 **(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or Tadashii Kodomo no Tsukurikata!)**

Looking at himself in the mirror, an arguably handsome, shirtless teen with deep blue almond shaped eye, a head of spiky golden blond hair, three whisker like marks on each of his cheeks, and possessing a well built but not overly muscular body was busying himself with wrapping up his right forearm. Despite it being early in the morning and many people were undoubtedly just waking up the blond teen had been up for quite some time. Long before the morning sun rose over the horizon he'd been out past the city's outskirts training and honing his body and skills.

Finished with the wrapping, the boy examined it. It wasn't the best job but hay, he wasn't a medic. If the bandages come off then he'll just have to pay Tokitou-sensei a visit. The woman hadn't been working at the school for long but she was far more willing to speak with Naruto than the nurse that had retired recently.

Content with his handiwork the blond reached for the the small container of what looked like small chew-able vitamins next to the sink, put the remaining bandages back in the medicine cabinet and went to leave the room, grabbing his clean school uniform before he shut the door.

Exiting his house and locking the door behind him the teen started to make his usual trip towards the nearby school. "Hey, Naruto!" the blond teen heard from behind him, yep, another usual trip to school. Turning around to look at the pinket shouting from the neighboring house's second floor window, the girl who was still in her pajamas added "Why are you going to school alone again?". "I'm coming down now, so just wait there, okay?" the pinket told the boy as she pointed at him from her window.

It was a typical morning for the two, Naruto'd wake up before her for one reason or another and then get yelled at by his old friend for leaving without her. With a small smile Naruto watched the girl bring her head back into her room in a rush to get ready as he went to lean up against one of the walls separating a building from the street.

After a while the sound of a gate opening and closing could be heard. "Sorry to make you wait!" the pinket apologized as she ran from her front gate to her blond friend. Stopping by his side, "So, let's go!" the girl said with a warm expression directed at the boy.

"You know," Naruto started as he pushed himself off the wall, "if you'd wake up earlier then we'd be able to go to school together each day without any problems".

Seeing the blond start to walk along the pinket quickly sped up till she was beside him once more. "But waking up this early is already hard enough" the girl said as she leaned forward a bit and looked up at the blond's face.

Naruto, for all the will power he had, couldn't help but smi8le and shake his head at the girl's antics. The two had met way back when they were just little kids and in all honesty not much has changed between them in all these years. Kyouko was one of his oldest and closest friends.

"Naruto!" Kyouko suddenly called out, grabbing hold of his right arm with a stern look on her face. Here we go again. "You got hurt again! You need to take better care of yourself!" the pinket told him as she pulled his sleeve back revealing the new bandages. One of the few things that seemed to have changed between the two was Kyouko's ability to tell when he'd gotten injured. The concern she had for him was all well and good, he even appreciated it greatly, it was just.

"It was just an accident" Naruto told her as he pulled his arm back. "I was cooking last night and nicked my arm while chopping up the vegetables" Naruto told her as he pulled his sleeve back into place. He felt guilty for lying to her, even more so when he looked at her concerned expression, but what could he do? It's not like he wanted to lie to her but he'd just look crazy if he explained everything to her now.

It wasn't such a big issue when they were young, he'd tell her all about his world and his dream of becoming a shinobi and she had always said he had a big imagination and play it off like it was all made up. As the years went on however the truth seemed more and more childish and he simply stopped telling her about it. He'd considered proving it by showing her his world many times but then he would fret over what could happen if he dragged her into his other life. Just look at what's happened to him already, how many times has his life been put in danger?

Maybe he's over thinking it? It's not like she'd be sent out on missions, ans civilians live relatively safe lives. But even if she'd be safe, what if she worried herself sick knowing what his profession involved. He, he just wanted to keep her save no matter what. She was one of, if not, the most important person in his life. Just thinking Kyouko not being there any more terrified him.

"You get hurt too much" Kyouko told him, her stern look slowly being replaced by one of pure concern for her dear friend.

With another pain of guilt Naruto threw on a smirk as he flexed his arm. "Don't worry. Even if I get hurt it just means my body will be that much stronger the next time" the blond said, playing the injury off as nothing.

Seeing her friend act like he normally would when she points out a new cut, bandage, bruise, or scrape Kyouko let out a sigh as she turned her head forward. "It's the fact you're expecting a 'next time' that worries me so much" the pinket told him.

If he could avoid it he would, but he inherited an annoying little trait from his mother that made it hard. While in this world his strength and chakra would come and go at random intervals and far to often this trait would pop it's ugly head up in the middle of training and result in another deep cut or broken bone. It helped his training in the long run but this genetic trait that was unique to him and his late mother went as far to affect his healing. Meaning that he could be fully healed by the end of school if he was lucky or he'd have to wait like everyone else as his wound takes it's time to heal if his luck ran out.

The rest of their walk went by without anything out of the ordinary and it wasn't long before they got to school. Entering their classroom the other students rushed over to greet the pinket and a few of them even asked her for help with their homework. Naruto would every now and then join in with the morning conversations, but it was more common for him to simply take his seat near the back and next to the window especially when he was hurt. One of the students would, without fail, point out his more obvious wounds when he had them and the conversation from before would always get derailed as they bombarded him with questions. He didn't even want to know what sort of rumors people were spreading about him.

Watching everyone upfront, particularly Kyouko, Naruto started to drift into his own thoughts. 'Maybe I should have skipped out on high school all together. I probably could get away with telling her that I couldn't pass the entrance exams' Naruto thought to himself before letting out a soft sigh and shaking his head. 'No, then she'd just worry that I'd never get a decent job. She might have even tried tutoring me so that I wouldn't fail the exam next year' as he thought about this and image of them alone in his room popped into his head. The thought of spending hours at a time together, the pinket leaning over his shoulder and helping him with anything he didn't understand as she would every now and then brush up against him-AGH!

What the hell was he thinking this time. Leaning over his desk Naruto ran a hand through his hair as pushed the daydream away. No matter what he felt about the girl crossing that line between friends and couple just wasn't for them. How could it work out when they were literally from two different worlds. Maybe, huh?

Reaching into his desk Naruto was surprised when he spotted a letter sitting on top of his text books. 'Why is this here?' Naruto wondered to himself, very much tempted to open the envelope right there and then. The front didn't have a name on it and flipping it over revealed that the only odd ting about the thing was a heart shaped sticker helping to keep it closed. Guess that rolls out a rite of challenge, unless it was just a really weird one.

It's probably a love letter. Man, how long has it been since he'd gotten one of these? Was it the second year of middle school? No, there was that one halfway through the next year. He hated getting these, it just meant he'd have to reject someone's feelings again. Though it didn't stop a blush from forming as butterflies started dancing around in his stomach. Damn it! He just wasn't open to the normal relationship these girls always expected.

Though, at least a love letter felt a million times better than the harem candidates that the elders would periodically pick out for him. At lest this wouldn't just be about having kids with 'the best the village could offer'. He'd met with one of these 'best candidates' before. She treated the whole situation like they were negotiating and didn't even consider making an emotional connection with the possible father of her children.

Naruto was about to get up and head off somewhere prying eyes wouldn't so he could read the letter, but halted himself as the teacher came into the room. Well this is going to eat away at his mind now.

Nurse's room

"Tokitou-sensei, you here?" Naruto asked, announcing his presence as he slid open the infirmary's door. A woman, who probably should have been more surprised than she was turned from what was in front of her to the blond that just came in. She was truly a beauty, not on the level of a model but pretty damn close. She had relatively short black that seemed to be cut in a way that the hair was shorter at the bottom and grew longer as it moved to the top of her head. Her long bangs parted on the left side and fanned out in opposite directions with a bit of stray hair hanging down around her right eye and nose. Just under and off to the side of her left eye was a small beauty mark. While her lower body was currently hidden under her desk, Naruto knew the woman had rather long legs that went perfectly with her curvaceous body and her gifted bosom pressed nicely against her dress shirt and open lab coat.

"It's the middle of first period. Don't tell me you skipped class just to come see me" Tokitou playfully joked with the blond as she rested her chin on her propped up interlocked hands. It was odd but that smile she had right now, the one she always showed him confused him. It was as if it wasn't fully true, that she was hiding something under it. He figured it was one of those 'everyone has something to hide' situations and never pried into her personal live more than he should. Besides, it wasn't like he ever felt he was ever in any danger around the woman.

Folding his arms behind his head Naruto walked over to one of the empty beds. "The lesson was boring anyway" the blond said as he sat down and then leaned back on the thin mattress.

"Naruto" the woman started, switching over to a more lecturing tone as she did. "You can't just skip class like this. Who are you going to find a nice girl if you fall behind your class mates?" Tokitou questioned the boy. If you can't get through to a student with logic then attack through his hormones.

"I don't think that'll be a problem" Naruto told her as he fished around in his pocket. Even if he stayed in class his mind wouldn't let him focus until he found out just what this dam letter said.

"Oh" the nurse perked up considerably once she say him pull out the envelope. Guess she wasn't going to lecture him anymore. "Is that what I think it is?" Tokitou asked the boy with a sly smile. She always seemed so interested in hearing about him, his plans, what he was doing, maybe she was just interested in gossip.

"Probably" Naruto told her as he unfolded the letter and started reading it.

"What are you going to do about it?" the woman asked with a big smile as she intently watched the blond read the letter as he laid flat on his back.

Letting out a sigh Naruto looked from the short letter to the nurse that was so interested in hi love life. "I'll turn her down like always" Naruto told her. Clearly it wasn't exactly the response Tokitou was expecting, her body jerking in surprise as she looked at the blond with a mixture of shock and confusion.

"What!? Why!?" the woman quickly asked. Wasn't very high school boy suppose to jump with joy when ever a girl took interest in him? Sure, Naruto wasn't the typical high school student but still!

Jolting into a sitting position, Naruto started to refold the letter and put it back into it's envelope as he responded to the woman, "I'm just not looking for a relationship right now". "It's, ah, complicated" Naruto went on to add as he turned to face the woman.

"I-Is that so?" Tokitou asked with a strained smile. Pulling herself together again, Tokitou then suggested that if it was so complicated then he could always talk about it with her. Perhaps she could help him figure it out?

"No, I'm fine" Naruto told her as he started walking for the door. It wasn't something he wanted to talk about with her. He doubted she'd believe his story anyway. "I'll be going back to class then" Naruto told her as he slid the door open to leave.

Before he closed the door again he heard the woman tell him "Try to give this one a shot, okay?".

After school

'This is it' Naruto thought to himself as he stood in front of the science room. As he stood there he tried to put a face to the letter's signature. He couldn't recall hearing anything about a Yajima in class two. Then again he probably would be able to name some of the students in his own class. Maybe he should start being more sociable?

Cracking open the door as to make as little noise as possible Naruto hoped to catch a glimpse of Yajima before she noticed him. The girl was actually pretty cute with long purple hair. She stood in the middle of the room patiently, a small blush on her cheeks as she held her hands over her hearts and, sizeable bust.

Taking notice of the blond Yajima jerked towards his direction. "Uzumaki? Thank goodness, I thought you wouldn't come" the relieved girl admitted as Naruto walked into the room.

'It wouldn't be right if I didn't at least show up' Naruto thought to himself as the girl started to stutter and hesitate with her words. It was probably her first time confessing, great. Maybe he should just say it before this goes on any further. Wait, why is she removing her bow-tie? "I wanna give birth to Uzumaki's children" Yajima told him, looking to the side out of embarrassment as she undid her uniform and revealing her lacy bra and panties as her shirt and jacket slid down her arms and her skirt slipped off her waist.

'This is a first! Definitely a first!' Naruto shouted in his head as his face turned bright red and he backed up a few steps, only stopping when he backed into a counter a few steps behind him. "C-Children!? What are you talking about!?" Naruto asked the girl as she approached him. Yajima's arm was under her now bare chest and pushed up her breasts as she leaned over slightly to give the blond an even better look.

"Hey, it's okay right?" the girl asked as she stood in front of the blond, moving her arms up to hold onto the blond's shoulders and pressing her chest against his.

'Not good! Not good!' Naruto thought to himself as he felt his body reacting to the stimulus like any normal guy's would.

"Okay, stop right there" Naruto heard someone say fro behind him before the girl practicality hanging off of him was electrocuted into unconsciousness.

"W-What the hell?" Naruto asked aloud as he watched the purple haired girl collapse in front of him. Seeing a guy with perfectly messy white hair enter his sight and crouch down to inspect he girl so casually answered the 'who did it', now he'd like to know why. "Hey! What the hell did you do to her!?" Naruto asked the teen. If this was all some sort of set up then it was pretty messed up.

Looking over his shoulder as he stood back up the guy asked "You're Naruto Uzumaki, right?". With one hand in his pocket as his other ran through his white hair the guy continued before Naruto answered him, "My name is Raito. I came from the future to save humanity".

Staring at the guy like he was crazy after being told something like that so seriously came of as a bit hypercritically for the universe hoping blond, but how else was he suppose to react to that? "Future, riiiiight" Naruto responded.

"You don't believe me?" Raito asked the blond. "Yeah, well, it's kinda unbelievable but" the guy started before getting in Naruto's face. "Because you picked the wrong partner to make children the future has been in a big problem" Raito said with a rather intimidating expression.

"Children?" Naruto asked the guy with a raised eyebrow as Raito took a step back. Why does everything lately always come back to him having kids?

"Do you know this girl?" Raito asked as he held up his hand and a holographic screen popped up with a profile of Kyouko on it.

"That's, Kyouko" Naruto said with widened eyes, more at the screen itself than the image. 'Maybe this guy really is from the future' Naruto thought to himself as he waved his hand through the intangible screen.

"Right, she's Kyouko Takane. You two must become married" Raito told the blond.

"Eh? Come again?" Naruto asked as he glanced up from the screen to the guy controlling it.

"If you don't the world will be under a virus pandemic, killing all of humanity" the guy told him as a dozen or so more screens popped into existence, each one showing images of the destruction this virus with inflict on the human race.

"Okay" Naruto began as his eyes darted back and forth between the different screens. "This virus is bad. How does that relate to me having kids?" the blond asked the guy as the screens vanished.

"Inside you, lies genes. Those genes will undergo a mutation and incite the creation of a certain virus" Raito started to explain as he brought up a new screen with images to go along with what he was saying. "That mutation will be inherited be your children, and from then on, it'll develop into the virus that'll wipe out humanity. The virus of death" the guy told Naruto.

Staring at the screen intently with his arms folded and thinking about the information he'd just received, yeah, he was a bit confused. Though he did have a few questions, the first on his mind involved a particular pinket. "If my genes result in this virus, then why is it necessary for me to marry Kyouko?" Naruto asked the guy.

A reasonable question, "If you make children with an average girl, they'll inherit the mutation and humanity's all over. But, if you only bear children with Kyouko Takane, the mutation wont be inherited and humanity will be saved" the white haired teen explained. "Well, you two are a special combination. Unique in this world" the guy went on to simplified his previous explanation.

'Me, and Kyouko have to get married?' Naruto thought to himself, his face turning red as he pictured the pinket in a wedding dress. His excitement soon came to a halt however as something occurred to him. "If you had to come back to stop the virus, then that means that Kyouko and I-" Naruto was saying when Raito finished his thought for him.

"Correct, the Kyouko isn't your original marriage partner" Raito said, and with that he went on to explain what the future that had, was going to happen entailed. "After you got married the future, the virus pandemic has spread. Thirty percent of the human population has been infected, city operations have stopped, and revolt and robbery are everywhere. Those you avoid the infected close down their shelters, and no one wants to go outside without protective clothing. That future, is what's suppose to happen" Raito told the blond.

'That's, all suppose to happen because of me?' Naruto thought to himself as his expression darkened slightly. Damn it! How could he have possibly known something like that could even happen?

"Based on the way you looked, I can tell that you're in love with her" Raito started, referring to the way Naruto reacted when he told him he'd have to have children with Kyouko.

'The hell!? Was it really that obvious?' Naruto wondered to himself after hearing the guy say that. He was sure that he kept that pretty well hidden.

"But you can't marry her" Raito said, referring to the fact that his future exists in the first place. "If, for example, she really hates you that's a really big obstacle!" the guy proposed, getting an unnerved expression from the blond.

'That's hardly the reason' Naruto thought to himself. After all, he was the one refusing to make any moves, or at least he hoped she didn't hate him. "You say that, but telling me to have kids with Kyouko and actually having kids with her are two different things" Naruto told the guy.

Grinning widely, "Why do you think I came to this era? To change the supposed future, it's my job to make sure that you can make children with Kyouko Takane!" Raito declared with his arms thrown out.

'Well, it's not the worst thing I've ever heard' Naruto thought to himself with a small, giddy smile as his cheeks heated up at the thought of him and Kyouko together.

"Oh, Naruto?" the blond heard the pinket's voice ring out behind him and nearly making him jump in surprise. "What are you doing, here? Eh?" the girl was asking, her warm smile turning into a stunned, wide eyed expression as she took in the sight of Naruto and Raito standing over a nearly naked and unconscious girl.

Oh right, Naruto had completely forgotten about her in all of this. "W-What did you do Naruto?" Kyouko questioned the blond as she started to whack him with her school bag while he tried to reason with her and come up with some sort of believable excuse for this situation. The whole saving humanity thing doesn't seem to be off on a good start.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again, I've got the second chapter ready for all of you! Don't have much else to say at the moment so go ahead and enjoy!**

 **(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or Tadashii Kodomo no Tsukurikata!)**

"Okay! Now then, our new transfer student shall introduce himself" the teacher announced as she wrote Raito's name on the chalkboard.

"I'm Raito Tatsumi. Pleased to meet you!" Raito introduced himself seeming like any other normal student as she stood in front of everyone. Unsurprisingly the girls in class took an instant liking to the new, handsome teen. The only empty seat in their class was next to Naruto so it wasn't any surprise there when the teacher told him to sit next to the blond.

Walking down the row Raito stopped in front of Naruto and greeted the boy like it was their first time meeting. "Yeah, nice to met ya" Naruto played along and greeted the boy. It was still weird with the whole future and humanities demise talk from yesterday still on his mind, but he was adjusting to it. Though it was a big shock to Jaraiya when he had to explain everything to the old pervert. The man took it all in stride however and he took off earlier in the morning to inform Tsunade. Before he left he said he had a temporary solution in mind so long as the blond could keep it in his pants while he got everything ready.

"Hey," Raito started, pulling Naruto from his thoughts. "Class is already over, Naruto Uzumaki" the white haired teen told him as the other students were filing out of the room. How long was he thinking to himself?

Pushing his chair back and getting up, "It's weird when you address me like that. Just use one name or the other" Naruto told the teen.

Shrugging his shoulders with a 'Sure' Raito turned toward the doorway. "You have a minute?" Raito asked as he looked over his shoulder at the blond and pointed at the exit.

"Right behind you" Naruto told him as he started walking for the door.

As Raito was about to walk out of the class Kyouko all but bumped into him as she was about to leave at the same time. After staring at each other for a moment, "Well, sorry about yesterday" Raito apologized as he rubbed the back of his neck. After the whole misunderstanding after school the day before Raito came up with an excuse that cleared everything up with the pinket without actually telling her the truth.

Kyouko hesitantly responded to the boy, unsure of how she should talk to him after their first meeting. Fortunately she was saved from having to come up with small talk by her blond, ponytail sporting friend. "Kyouko? If we don't hurry to the club, sensei might get angry again!" the blond girl called out as she entered the hallway, looking over her shoulder at the pinket.

"Ah, yeah, I'm coming now" Kyouko told the girl, though it seemed that the blond's attention had turned from the pinket to the guy she'd been talking too. Even if she'd eyed the guy up she chose not to say anything and simply took off.

School roof

"Mind control?" Naruto asked Raito after the guy had explained why the girl from yesterday acted so weird. It's not a concept he was completely unfamiliar with. There were loads of people back in his world who'd be able to pull the same thing off but to imagine someone in this world being able to do it unsettled him for some reason.

"Yeah. Yesterday, the girl that lead to your misunderstanding with Kyouko was being manipulated by a powerful ability user in order to make children with you" Raito explained to the blond. Now that they were no longer around other students the guy's personality returned to what it was in the science room yesterday.

"Why would someone wan me to have kids?" Naruto asked the guy with a slightly peeved expression. He knew there were already those who'd go to such lengths to get him to have children if they could get away with it, but he doubted Raito here was aware of them.

"Of course, those who want the killer virus to spread in the future" Raito told him, surprising the blond with the information. Why the hell would someone want such a lethal pandemic to happen? Seeing the blond's expression Raito continued "Well, there are those who profited because of that disaster. It would be troublesome for them if the disaster never happened. They must've sent an assassin here to get in the way of my mission".

"Assassin?" Naruto repeated a bit skeptically. Sure, he'd heard of trained assassins taking on similar missions but it still sounded 'off' when someone described them as an assassin while doing so. 'Wait, but wouldn't that mean that from here on I'll...' Naruto then thought to himself as images of beautiful women wanting him popped into his mind. 'No! no! no! no! I shouldn't think about that!' Naruto mentally shouted at himself as he shook the images out of his head, his face flushed red.

"So you do have a sex drive. I was beginning to wonder" the two heard another voice speak up. Raito jerked his head up to find the source prepared to fight if necessary. He was sure they were alone up here! Was the power user making his move already?

Naruto on the other hand, he casually turned his head up to where the water tank was. That voice belonged to someone he'd gotten very familiar with over the years. Ever since he'd entered middle school this paper white boy has been tagging along with him at the behest of the elders. "How much do you know?" Naruto asked the black haired teen like it was no bid deal, taking Raito by surprise. Naruto knows this guy? Why isn't he more concerned that their whole conversation just now being listened in on!?

Standing up from his sitting position the boy answered, "Master Jaraiya explained everything he knew before leaving". Watching the pale teen jump down from his position to stand with them Raito found himself in a dilemma. If Naruto knew this guy then chances were that he's from this time period so killing him wasn't an option, but then it's also bad if more people then necessary find out about everything.

"I thought you might have made some progress with that Yajima girl yesterday, but unfortunately the two of you were interrupted" the teen with ink black hair commented with a smile. That smile didn't feel right to Naruto. He'd made progress with the boy over the years but he was still emotionally stunted and would us that fake smile from time to time. Still way better to how he was when they first met.

"You were watching!? Why didn't you help me!?" Naruto questioned the boy as he pointed an accusing finger at him.

"It would've gone against my mission if I helped you" the teen tells Naruto. Though the statement was directed at the fuming blond it seemed to resonate more with Raito.

"What do you mean? What is this mission of yours?" Raito asked the guy, his eyes narrowing.

"My mission?" the pale teen repeats as he turned his head to look at Raito. "To put it simply, I'm here to assist Naruto in producing as many children as possible" the guy told Raito.

"Bastard!" Raito roared as his hands shot out and grabbed the guy by the collar. "Do you have any idea the damage that'd cause!?" Raito questioned the guy as electricity began to crack and whip around his arms. Despite the obvious threat however the black haired teen simply kept smiling.

"In light of this new information" the guy started as he held his hands up defensively. "My mission has been put on hold until the village decides what to do about it" the teen told Raito. Despite hearing this the white haired teen was reluctant to let go of him. This guy wasn't in the records and just admitted that he intended to have Naruto bear children with any girl that would spread her legs. If he wasn't hesitant in marking this guy as an ability user then he'd-

"Put Sai down" Naruto commanded the teen. He didn't know how a fight between the two would go, but now wasn't the time for this. Reluctantly Raito let go of Sai's uniform.

"Give me just one reason too, and I'll kill you where you stand" Raito told the teen before stepping back and pulling up a screen. It was aggravating but it was obvious that Sai was already aware of what was going on. No point in hiding it in front of him.

Fixing his uniform Sai commented "Your mission does line up with mine in a way". Looking at the boy with a glare Raito asked him what he meant. "My mission is to help Naruto find girls suited for rebuilding the Uzumaki clan. The number of girls isn't important, just the number of children. I have no problems assisting you in pairing Naruto and Kyouko together" Sai told the time traveler.

Leveling a skeptical look at the teen Raito grumbled to himself as he debated the offer. It would be better if his focus was directed at that, "Fine, but don't get in my way" Raito grudgingly told the boy as his surveillance stream popped up on the screen.

"Gha! Where did you put that camera!?" Naruto suddenly blurted out as he saw Kyouko and other female students getting changed. It was bad enough he had to deal with one pervert. He wasn't going to put up with another!

"The girl's locker room. I've been keeping surveillance on Kyouko Takane" Raito answered the blond's question with a completely straight face.

"So you've been keeping an eye on her as well" Sai commented as he watched the screen along with Raito. Neither of the teens seemed to care that the girls were in the middle of changing.

'At least, their not perverts' Naruto thought to himself. He wasn't sure if that was something to be happy about or if he should be worried that he's being surrounded by weirdos of all kinds.

Girl's locker room

"By the way, Kyouko, do you happen to know the transfer student?" the blond girl with unusually curvy bangs in comparison to the rest of her straight hair from before asked the pinket.

"Ah, yeah, I met him, yesterday" Kyouko admitted. This seemed just to juicy for her blond friend as she leaned forward playfully with a mischievous smirk playing across her lips.

Glancing over at her snickering friend, "What is it?" Kyouko asked the girl as she slipped her shirt off.

"Don't you think he's a hottie?" the blond asked.

"Not really. He seems normal" the pinket said. Really, why was she asking this all of the sudden?

"Ah, I see. Since Kyouko already has Honjou-senpai, right?" the blond asked resulting in Kyouko's eyes widening in surprise.

"Asuka?" Kyouko said as she slowly turned her head towards her blond friend. A foul aura emanated off the pinket as she eyed up the girl. "What did you just say?" Kyouko questioned Asuka as she pinched and squeezed the girl's cheeks. After letting go Kyouko went on to say while Asuka was scratching her reddened cheeks "Really, that's not it. Because when it comes to love, I just don't get it". While saying this it was obvious to anyone just looking at her that the girl was genuinely confused by the concept of love.

"Yaah! You're a really pure girl Kyouko!" Asuka gushed as she came up behind the girl and reached around to grope her. Obviously this would shock the pinket but it wasn't anything she wouldn't expect from the blond.

"Now I know" Raito commented as he cut the video.

"What do you mean?" Sai asked the teen as Raito switched over to a profile image of an athletically built teen with short spiky black hair and handsome features.

"Is this the Honjou guy from that conversation?" Raito asked as he showed the two the image.

"Yeah, that's him alright" Naruto said as he stared at the image. He'd hung out with Honjou on a few occasions, talked, played basketball, the guy even asked him if he wanted to join the basketball team. It wasn't that it wouldn't be fun to join the club but Naruto just didn't have the time with all of his training to get through and had to turn down the offer.

"That guy is the one who's going to marry Kyouko Takane in the future" Raito said. Hearing this caused Naruto's eyes to widen in surprise but thinking it over, was it really that surprising? Kyouko is such a wonderful girl and Honjou is the most popular guy in school. It would've been hard to watch, but it's not like Naruto had planned to marry her before all of this future shit came up. "Records show that they met again in collage. Five years later they got married" Raito told them.

"Honjou is quite the obstacle" Sai began as he stared at the screen. Since he'd been scouting for harem candidates he also took the time to scout out any possible competition. Among the guys likely to compete for the female student's attention the basketball captain and ace Honjou was at the top of the list. "Fortunately it would seem we have a few years before he becomes a serious threat" the teen added seeing as they only get together in collage from what Raito's data says.

"Right" Raito said as he closed the screen. "Now then, let's go observe our enemy's movements" the white haired teen told the two of them.

Gymnasium

"Club tour? Fine by me. Welcome to the club!" Honjou happily said after the three of them came up to him and said that Raito was checking out the different clubs. Looking from Raito, Honjou set his sights on the blond standing in the middle of the trio. "I don't suppose you want to join, would you Naruto?" the guy asked with a challenging look as he held a basketball under his left arm. He could probably guess what his answer will be but it didn't hurt to ask. After all, Naruto was the only guy who could push him to his limits on the court. It would be a huge boost for the team if the blond joined.

"Sorry, I'm just here to show Raito around" Naruto told the guy as he rubbed the back of his neck with his left hand. He didn't want to let it show, but being around he guy so soon after finding out he was suppose to marry Kyouko wrecked havoc on his nerves.

"Ah, I figured as much" Honjou said with a half grin half smirk. "Feel free to jump in if you get board with sitting on the sideline" the guy told the blond anyway.

"That Uzumaki" Asuka started as her and Kyouko stopped what they were doing to look over at the blond and the other two talking with Honjou. "He came to the basketball club? He can't go a week without getting hurt, he'd end up in the hospital if he joined" the blond commented.

"There you go again, Asuka!" Kyouko lightly complained. Though she did have her own worries about the boy's health it wouldn't be right to deny him a place in the club because of that.

"Eh? But it's true!" the blond girl defended and Kyouko couldn't really say she was wrong.

After a bit of time pasted Naruto found himself sitting on the sidelines with Sai and Raito. "He really is a good guy" the blond eventually commented as the trio watched the 'enemy'. "Actually, the only issue I can see is that he's too focused on basketball to think about dating" Naruto added.

Turning his head to look at the blond sitting next to him, "I could say the same thing about you and your training. How many girls have you turned down because you didn't have the time?" Sai asked the blond.

Hearing the teen ask that Naruto's head jerked in Sai's direction. "How many of those girls would've had boyfriends if you weren't always chasing guys awa-Ghua!?" Naruto was in the middle of asking when a stray basketball slammed into his face.

"Here we go again" Sai calmly said as the blond fell backwards cupping his bloody nose. Raito on the other hand was, while still calm, was clearly taken back by this far more than the pale teen.

Running up to the trio Asuka was quick to apologize for her ball. As she was asking if Naruto was alright she found herself reflexively cringing at the amount of blood pouring around Naruto's fingers. "I-I'm fine. It's nothing I haven't been through before" Naruto tried to play it off as his voice was distorted by his fingers pinching his nose shut. He wanted so badly to berate the girl for her shitty aim but just ended up giving her a halfhearted smile instead. No point in getting into an argument here.

"Hey, Asuka!" a very angry Kyouko called out to her friend as she came over with a very harsh, stern expression directed at the blond girl. It was bad enough Naruto always got himself hurt, she didn't want to worry about other people injuring him as well.

Not wanting to feel the pinket's wrath Asuka quickly rushed over to Naruto's side and wrapped his arm around her shoulder despite his protests. "I-I know! This is all my fault. I'm gonna take him to the infirmary!" the blond told Asuka with a big nervous grin before she started to walk the reluctant boy away.

Nurse's office

"Thanks for tagging along, Tatsumi!" Asuka cheerfully told the white haired teen as she leaned over with her hands on Naruto's bed.

"What are you thanking him for? He didn't do anything" Naruto asked with an irritated expression as he sat up on the mattress with his arms folded over his chest. Why did it have to be Asuka who hit him? At least Kyouko could've come here with him if thy weren't going to let him come by himself.

"It's called being polite!" Asuka shot at her fellow blond as her smile vanished just as quickly as her head turned to glare at the boy.

After watching the two blonds have a glaring match for a bit Raito decided to speak up. "Asuka Tokui, was it?" Raito asked the girl who immediately turned her had back to him with another smile.

"Ahh, Asuka's fine" the girl cheerfully told the white haired boy.

After giving a silent 'sure' Raito's sight broadened to give both blonds equal attention. "I'm surprised. I didn't think Naruto was close with any girls other than Kyouko Takane" Raito commented and got an instant reaction from both blonds.

"I-I'm not close with him!/We're not close at all!" Asuka and Naruto both responded the the guy's observation simultaneously. Well, they're definitely close enough to be so outwardly hostile with one another.

"We were together once during middle school. Aside from being Kyouko's childhood friend he's a nobody" Askua said riling Naruto up.

"Oh, a nobody huh?" Naruto questioned the girl as he sent her a glare. "If you hadn't become Kyouko's friend we'd never have even spoken to each other!" Naruto barked at the girl. Now that Kyouko wasn't around he had no qualms with starting an argument with Asuka.

"Yeah!?" Asuka questioned, her teeth grinding together in anger. "Well I should've been with Kyouko from the start! Not an idiot like you! The fact that you two live so close together is her greatest misfortune of all!" Asuka shouted as she got in Naruto's face.

"I don't hear Kyouko complaining!" Naruto growled out as their foreheads were just another push away from bumbling against one another. Though at this point the small amount of distance between them was far from the first thing on their minds.

"I-I see" Raito muttered out, positive that they didn't even notice he was there at this point. He hadn't expected this to be the result of his comment. Though, looking closely enough at them one could certainly something beneath their arguing. He'll have to keep a close eye on their interactions from here on.

Some time later had Raito and Asuka waiting around Naruto's bed in relative silence. After a while the blond boy decided he'd argued enough with Asuka and told her to go back to her club while he got some rest. Of course the girl ended up staying there anyway if for nothing more than going against what Naruto told her.

"Ah, club time's almost up" Asuka commented after she glanced up at the clock. Reaching over to the mettle bed frame where she left her towel the girl asked Raito if he could take it back for her and he agreed to do so without a second thought.

Meanwhile Kyouko was making her way to the infirmary when she heard Honjou call out to her. "Are you gonna check on Naruto? I was just on my way to see the guy myself" Honjou told the pinket. He had come to think of the blond as a good friend even if they didn't see each other too often. He had heard that the blond was easily hurt long before they'd actually met, but the guy was actually pretty sturdy. Most of the time he just gets hurt because he pushes himself too far in Honjou's opinion but he'd never actually been able to check in on the guy while he was hurt before.

"Hey, Uzumaki! Hey, Wake up!" Naruto heard as he was roused awake, the sensation of a soft hand rubbing against his whiskered cheek went along with the words.

'Ugh, what is it now?' Naruto thought to himself as he reluctantly cracked open his eyes. What he saw was a sight he never imagined seeing in his life.

"Oh, you finally woke up" Asuka commented as her smiling face greeted the blond. At some point between now and when Raito left the girl had climbed into bed with him and was now laying on top of him. The shock of being in this position with this particular girl had Naruto speechless for a good minute as he simply stared back at the girl.

"What do you think you're doing!?" Naruto finally blurted out as he jolted up and slid as far away from his fellow blond as the bed would let him.

"Sorry" Asuka apologized as her hand reached up to place itself back on his cheek. "But I've finally got my hands on you" the blond twin-tail told him as he thumb gently ran along one of his whisker marks, the whole time Naruto was staring at her in disbelieve. "But, now that we're alone" the girl hinted as she looked to the side and her hand left Naruto's cheek and reached down with her other hand to grab the hem of her shirt.

'The hell is wrong with this situation!?' Naruto mentally shouted as he watched the blond girl pull her her shirt up and over her head, revealing her stripped bra.

"I know that you like Kyouko" Asuka said as she moved her hands back down to remove her shorts this time. After removing them and tossing them over with her shirt Asuka went back onto her hands and knees and started to creep closer to her fellow blond. Giving the blond a sexy sidelong look Asuka asked him "Don't you have any other options, like me?".

"Hey, Takane, I want to ask you something" Honjou told the girl as he walked a just a step behind the girl. "What do you think of Naruto?" the guy asked, getting a wide eyed response to the girl as she stopped mid-step.

Turning to look at the older guy as he came up beside her Kyouko tried to laugh it off. "Wh-What's wrong senpai? Why did you-" the pinket was asking with a nervous smile when Honjou put his hands on the wall behind her on either side of her head, effectively pining the girl in place.

"I'm just a bit concerned" Honjou told her as he leaned in. "Since I like you Takane" the guy said, shocking the pinket.

"Uhm, s-senpai?" a confused and slightly scarred pinket questioned.

"Leave that guy and be with me" Honjou told her.

'No!' Kyouko mentally cried out as she tightly closed her eyes as tears began to form in their corners. After that she felt the guy's hand take hold on her chin and turn her head up as she started shaking. 'My senpai has been' the pinket was worrying when she felt Honjou's hand suddenly jerk away from her. Cracking her eyes open in curiosity she found that Honjou was no longer standing in front of her. It wasn't until she glanced down that she say the teen collapsed on the ground.

"I don't like this" the confused pinket heard and turned to see Raito standing near by. "The manipulated Honjou attacked Kyouko Takane" Raito muttered to himself as he stared down at the unconscious teen while running a hand through his hair.

"Ta-Tatsumi?" Raito heard Kyouko ask and causing him to glance over at the pinket clutching her back to her chest. After a moment of just staring at one another in utter silence Raito stunned the pinket by turning and walking off without saying anything. "Wait! Tatsumi! What did you do to senpai? Hey! What was that?" the girl kept asking as she trailed behind the teen who was doing his best to ignore her.

"Asuka, wait! You're being mind controlled!" Naruto all but shouted at the girl as he put his hands on her shoulders to keep her from getting any closer. In response Asuka simply stared at him in bewilderment. Why would he think such a thing? "Think about it would ya! You've hated me since the day we met, remember?" Naruto tried to reason with the girl.

Feeling her lean back Naruto's arms dropped to his sides as he watched Asuka look away from him as her left hand reached over to cling to her right arm. "yeah, that's right. I'm just the girl that you always get into fights with. You wouldn't even speak to me if it wasn't for our shared friendship with Kyouko" Asuka said in a melancholic tone.

Damn it! This isn't going as he'd hoped! "But, you always look at Kyouko but not me," the blond girl began as she glanced at the blond out of the corner of her eye. "That's why I'm always getting into arguments with you. I just want you to give me some attention too" Asuka told him. The girl clearly wasn't in her right state of mind but still, seeing her in such a meek position and hearing her admit that had Naruto's heart skip a beat.

"That's why" Asuka started to speak again as Naruto saw her bra drop into her lap. "Even if it's only for now, look at me" Asuka softly pleaded as she looked him straight on while covering her naked breasts with her right arm.

'Damn it!' Naruto thought to himself as he lunged towards the girl. One way or another he was going to regret this.

"Wait up Tatsumi!" Kyouko was still calling out to the white haired teen as they approached the infirmary. She briefly noticed that there was someone standing outside the room but she paid it little attention. If she remembered right, his name was Sai.

"You're starting to annoy me" Raito told the girl as he too noticed the white skinned teen standing there. Why was he here now? "I saved you from getting attacked. You shouldn't have a problem with that" Raito told her.

"It's just, senpai was acting a little weird! Do you know something about-" Kyouko was asking when Raito interrupted her with a 'I don't!'. "Wait a sec!" the visibly concerned pinket pleaded once more as she reached out and grabbed hold of the guy's arm.

The reaction Raito had to this was far stronger than she would've imagined as he immediately yanked his arm out of her hold. "Don't touch me!" Raito told her as he clutched his arm like he'd just been wounded.

"Tatsumi?" Kyouko asked as she stared at him with an expression clearly showing her shock and confusion at what just happened.

"That's quite the reaction" Sai commented from behind the white haired teen, a smile playing across his lips as he leaned against the wall.

"Who asked you!?" Raito barked as he rounded around on the guy. He really didn't need this right now. "Why are you even here?" Raito question as he tried to calm himself down.

"Me? I'm just looking out for anyone passing by" Sai answered with a casual, somewhat cheery tone that seemed unique to him.

"What are you talking abou-" Raito was asking when his eyes widened and he quickly turned his sight to he infirmary's door.

"I wouldn't go in there right now if I were you" Sai told them and as he expected Raito quickly yanked the door open and ran inside, Kyouko following right after him.

Stopping immediately after entering the room the two of them stared as Naruto sat in the middle of the bed with an unconscious Asuka in his arms. 'You've got to be kidding me' Naruto though to himself as he stared back in horror as Asuka's head rested on his shoulder and her bare chest pressed into him with each breath she took. "Wait! This isn't what it looks like!" Naruto started to panic as he reached an arm out to his pink haired friend, needing to pull Asuka even closer to himself with the other hand as a result.

"S-So Naruto and Asuka have that kind of relationship" Kyouko commented with a shaky grin while nervously fixing a portion of her bangs. This was such an embarrassing situation for her. "Sorry, I had no idea" the pinket apologized trying to play the whole thing off as a tiny mistake on her part.

"Kyouko?" Naruto questioned as he just stared at her. Was this really happening? It's nice that she isn't jumping to accuse him of being a pervert but this wasn't a whole lot better.

"Eh? I-I got in the way, right?" the girl nervously blurted out as she waved her free hand in front of her. "W-Well, I'll just be leaving now" the girl shakily said as she turned and quickly made her way out of the room.

'I'm fucked' Naruto thought to himself with a completely hopeless expression after he watched the pinket disappear into the hallway.

"Can you blame her?" Sai asked as he entered the room just as Naruto was laying Asuka down on the bed.

Turning to the guy with a furious glare, "Why didn't you stop this!?" Raito demanded to know as electricity began to run along his arms. God help him, he was going to kill Sai if anything happened!

"Things had already progressed quite a bit by the time I got here you know" Sai told him. That 'friendly' tone of Sai's was really starting to piss him off.

"You'll give him the wrong impression if you say it like that!" Naruto told Sai as he finished covering Asuka's body with the blanket he'd been using. He could feel Raito's glare digging into the back of his skull the moment Sai started talking.

Turning his glare back to Sai, "I thought we were working together" Raito growled out.

"You seem to have misunderstood something" Sai began to tell the boy. "When it comes to Kyouko we are indeed working together, but I never said I would stop Naruto from being with any other girls. When I said my mission was put on hold I was talking about actively working to pair Naruto up with harem candidates" Sai told him.

"Bastard!" Raito shouted out as he went to grab the guy. He didn't care what happened! The future would be a hell of a lot saver without this pale asshole!

'She's kinda cute, eh, for her anyway' Naruto thought to himself with a small blush as he looked down at Asuka's sleeping face. Hopefully the two behind him wont destroy the room. It would be a pain in the ass figuring out a believable excuse for that.


End file.
